


You Know I'll Be

by JustAnotherShadow503



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A lot of it's pretty generic and not detailed enough, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Beta Niall, Bonding, But it's there, Dirty Talk, Eleanor Is A Beard, Explicit Language, F/M, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Lace, Harry in Panties, I tried to make the dirty talk natural sounding and not awkward and forced, I'll be editing periodically just to self-soothe, It's a small scene, Knotting, Louis' Facial Hair, M/M, Model Harry, Omega Harry, Omega Liam, Photographer Louis, Pregnancy Kink, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Unsafe Sex, also realistic to a degree, and also Louis' POV, because of Louis' mouth, but I ended up with the prompt, i forgot to mention, mentioned mpreg, niall is harry's manager, so there was plot and love and fluff in it as well, some really shitty humor, sorry about that, this was probably meant to be significantly more smutty, tried to make this logical to a degree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherShadow503/pseuds/JustAnotherShadow503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, 27, is the personal photographer for well-known model Harry Styles, 21. Louis, an Alpha, has been in love with Harry for years, though the younger man has seemingly not presented yet.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis is in love with Harry, tries to be a martyr at his own expense, and is a hopeless romantic.</p><p>Or, the one where the author is shit at coming up with summaries and hopes you'll read the story anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LouisTomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisTomlinson/gifts).



> "Prompt 3: Louis/Harry AU where Harry dresses up in cute feminine clothing and paints his nails all sorts of colors, and is a secret omega. Louis (his alpha photographer) happens to develop a crush on him, but has no idea Harry is an omega and dismisses his feelings quite a lot. One day Harry forgets to take his supplements and he has an accidental heat while posing for a magazine cover. Lots of dirty talk please. Rimming too."
> 
> Title from Moments, by One Direction. This is my first fic exchange, so I hope I did okay.
> 
> Anyways, I hope this isn't awful. Please comment and tell me what I could have done better, or maybe what I did well. Thanks for giving this a shot.
> 
> (Edit 9/20/15: I just remembered that I was planning on putting some French dirty talk in here, but I completely forgot about it. Whoops. I'll probably add it in when I get a chance. I love French speaking Louis. I, unfortunately, do not speak French, so I'll probably just use an online translator, so it may be a bit off when I add it in.)

Louis' passion for photography has always been something unexpected for those around him. Something that they never understood, however, was probably his skill and patience when it came to getting the perfect shot. Anyone who's ever met the Alpha knows just how much damn energy Louis has, at all times of the day and night. They also know he is far from patient and often gets frustrated(and frustrating for those around him) if he can't move around constantly. That's probably why it came as a surprise when Louis gave up a footie scholarship for a photography scholarship.

The scholarship took him to Paris. There, he went through a Professional Photography program in just two years. Louis was lucky enough that he got an English speaking professor who followed him all throughout his schooling(as in, he was a professor who could teach everything Louis needed to know, so Louis stuck with him), because this school is world-renowned and has many foreign exchange students. Louis was thankful, because at that point, his French was just barely enough to get by in asking where a select few things were and introducing himself, which is all he had remembered from his French classes in sixth form.

Louis ended up becoming rather good friends with one of his classmates, Zayn Malik. Also an Alpha, he was from Bradford, only about an hour away from Louis' hometown of Doncaster. They immediately clicked as friends, becoming so close that when they finished their schooling, they moved in together into a shitty flat in London. It had taken them both some time to find actual photography jobs, but when they did, they were pleasantly surprised to be working for the same company. Their assignments didn't often line up, but they enjoyed it regardless.

It was about two years into his career that he met Harry. The first time he saw the boy, he'd frozen, just staring at him. He hadn't noticed Louis yet, which Louis was mildly grateful for, because he was just standing there like an idiot, yet mildly irritated by, since he wanted the boy's attention to be on him.

Harry was beautiful. He had this boyish charm about him, with his springy curls, his sparkling, clear green eyes, and his dimples. Oh, fuck, those dimples. When Louis saw those, he just wanted to wreck the young boy, wanted to cum on them and watch it collect in the dips and crevices of his face. When he took a sniff of the air, however, he couldn't smell anything on the beautiful boy. No Alpha, Beta, or Omega scent whatsoever. Louis assumed that he just hadn't presented yet and quickly pushed those thoughts out of his head, since if the boy hadn't presented yet, he was likely too young for Louis to be having those sorts of thoughts about him.

Louis then went on and introduced himself to the young boy, finding out that his name was Harry Styles, and he was sixteen. They immediately clicked, sort of like him and Zayn, but it felt a little different to Louis. He wasn't quite sure why, at that point, but he didn't really care. They exchanged phone numbers and went on their merry way to their separate meetings.

Only, as it turned out, they weren't separate meetings at all. They were, in fact, the same meeting. When Louis found out he was to be Harry's personal photographer(meaning that whenever Harry was asked to do a shoot for any magazine or whatever else, Louis was always called in) both of the males had grinned at each other and pushed their fists together with one thumb sticking up, apparently amusing Harry's manager, since he burst into laughter. Louis decided he liked the blond Beta.

Over the years, Louis and Harry have grown closer and closer, but Harry still hasn't presented, frustrating Louis. If only the boy, now a man, would present. Then Louis wouldn't have to torture himself inside like he does every day, torn between want for the other man, mind, body, and soul, and wanting to keep their friendship the way it is, the way it has always been.

The years have treated Harry kindly, very kindly if Louis has anything to say about it. At the age of twenty one, Harry is breathtaking. His hair, which was once short, with tight, springy curls, has grown out to just past his shoulders, the curls loosening into waves that make Louis want to constantly run his fingers through. His puppy fat from his teenaged years has all but disappeared into lean muscle, his face more slender and his flat stomach now chiseled with abs. His height has shot up, as well. He now towers over Louis, but only when he wears his favorite heeled boots. Otherwise, Harry is only two inches taller than Louis.

Louis wouldn't say that he has a complex about his height, but he's an Alpha. He's supposed to be programmed to be taller, faster, and stronger than Omegas, should the need arise where he has to protect his Omega. Now, all of Harry's changes have made Louis more inclined to believe that Harry himself is an Alpha, which disconcerts Louis. If the younger man is an Alpha, why hasn't be presented yet? Louis presented when he was seventeen, but Harry is now twenty one, and he still smells the same as he did when Louis first met him.

There's also the problem of Louis' attraction to and feelings for Harry. There's not any laws specifically prohibiting Alpha-Alpha relationships, but it is looked down upon in society. Well, that's assuming Harry would even want to be in a relationship with Louis, which the older man doesn't think he does.

All in all, Louis is fucked.

~

The day starts out like any other. Louis wakes up with the sun, since he forgot to close his curtains last night when he stumbled in, pissed off his arse, from some fancy dinner party Harry somehow roped him into attending with him. He lays there, sprawled across the bed, either trying to fall back asleep or wake up enough to move. The smell of tea and breakfast soon drifts into Louis' awareness. Louis groans, muttering a few choice swear words as he crawls out of bed, flopping on the floor bonelessly. He hears Zayn laugh, probably from the kitchen, if his nose isn't deceiving him.

"Fucking wanker. I'll fucking show him," Louis grumbles tiredly, decidedly not serious, pushing himself up from his face down position on the plush carpet.

Louis drags himself to the kitchen and takes the steaming cup of tea on the counter without a word, blowing on it gently before taking a tentative sip. It's just how he likes it, no milk, two sugars. Louis decides that Zayn is a higher being. A god, maybe, if he were so inclined to believe in such things. (Louis tries not to think about religion too much. It's confusing and he just doesn't have the time to figure out what he believes in, if anything.)

"Finally decide to get up off the floor?" Zayn asks. Louis immediately takes back his words, giving Zayn an uncharitable gesture, which seems to amuse the dark-haired man.

"Piss off, Zayn. Why are you even up this early? You don't work today," Louis grunts, side-eyeing him as he take another sip of tea.

"No, but you do. You have a photo shoot with Harry today. Had to make sure you didn't miss it, or you'd be insufferable for weeks. Besides, it's Li's and my anniversary today. I need you gone, so do me a favor and stay with Harry tonight."

Louis looks up at that. Has it really been a year already that Zayn and Liam have been together? Huh. Time sure flies.

"Yeah, sure. I don't think he'll mind the company. He's always saying we don't hang out outside of work enough."

Louis doesn't take offense to Zayn's words. That's just their relationship. He doesn't say those normally harsh words with the intent to be mean or to hurt, and Louis learned that quickly. Their friendship is built upon false insults and cruel jokes. They both know at the end of the day that they'd do anything for each other, though.

"Great. Eat your breakfast and scram. You wouldn't want to keep dear Hazza waiting, now would you?"

That care for each other doesn't stop Louis from flipping him the bird once more before taking the plate from Zayn and bringing it to their dining room table. Zayn joins him shortly after.

"So, when are you going to make your move?"

Louis frowns unhappily as he stabs his fork into a sausage link. They've had this conversation too many times for Louis to play the 'I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about' card.

"It's not that easy, Z." Louis sighs. "You have no idea just how much I want him, but I don't want to ruin our friendship. What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks we're better of as just friends? What if he can't deal with the pressure of being in a relationship with an Alpha if he turns out to not be an Omega?" Louis rambles, referring to the fact that it is looked down upon if an Alpha is with anyone but an Omega or vice-versa. (Betas typically pair off together, since they can't impregnate Omegas or be impregnated by an Alpha. It's just easier for them to choose other Betas.)

"Lou," Zayn interrupts. When Louis turns his wild blue eyes to him, Zayn continues. "You'll never know until you try. You can't make decisions like that for Harry. He can decide for himself if he wants a relationship with you. Give the lad some credit, yeah?"

Louis sighs and nods miserably as he shoves the sausage link into his mouth whole.

~

When Louis arrives at his private studio, the only one there is his makeup artist/hairstylist/wardrobe technician/receptionist Lou Teasdale. When Louis had been trying to start up his own studio three years ago, Lou had responded to his wanted ad, saying she was qualified to do all of the jobs he was asking for. To say she is a godsend would be putting it mildly.

"Hey, Lou. Is everything set up for Hazza's shoot today?" Louis asks, immediately heading for the coffeemaker in the small kitchenette area that they use to make tea, since neither of them likes coffee.

"Just finished. I have to leave right after I finish up with Harry, though. Lux is sick, and Tom just called me and said he has to head in for a work emergency. Do you mind?"

Louis shakes his head with a smile as he stirs in his sugar, the tea already the perfect drinking temperature.

"No, go right ahead. When she feels better, bring her 'round, yeah? You know how much it brightens up Hazza's day to see Lux."

The blonde-haired Omega smiles.

"You two would make such wonderful children, you know that?"

Louis chokes on his mouthful of tea. When he can finally get a breath in, he glares at Lou, who's doing her best impression of 'oh-dear-what-just-happened-I'm-innocent-of-any-and-all-crimes-honest-officer'.

As he opens his mouth to question her, the studio door swings open.

"Hey," comes Harry's deep voice.

Oh. Did Louis forget to mention that Harry's voice had deepened to a near constant bedroom drawl that is, at times, physically painful for Louis to hear when he has to restrain himself from jumping the poor boy? No?

Louis turns to Harry with a smile.

"Hey, H. You ready to get this over with?" Louis asks, his voice a bit rough and strained from his recent choking.

Harry looks a bit startled when he hears Louis' voice before he nods, smiling. Louis notes absently that he looks well-rested for someone who didn't get home until three that morning.

"Wanna get lunch after this? I found this great sushi place that just opened up down the street," Harry offers, waving his hand nonchalantly and making the light glint off his newly painted nails. Louis absently notes that they're a pale pink today and go well with his skin tone, different from the baby blue they were last night, and the bright yellow they were a few days ago when Louis helped Harry get ready for an interview. Louis' learned not to question Harry's quirks. They're adorable most of the time, anyways, so what's the point? 

Louis feels his face twist up as he realizes what Harry just said.

"Sushi? Hazza, how many years have you known me?"

"Five years," Harry answers back easily. This is a conversation they often have when Harry blatantly suggests something he knows Louis doesn't like.

"And do you remember what I told you was my least favorite food?"

Harry pretends to think as Lou pulls him over to the makeup chair to start on his hair, pulling it out of his high bun. Louis sees the moment when he supposedly remembers when his face brightens, his hair framing his face and making him look angelic.

"Baked beans!"

Louis startles. How does he- Louis only told him that once, four or so years ago! They had been playing Twenty Questions out of boredom more than anything. How in the hell does he remember that? Louis surely wouldn't have remembered.

"'M the cook in this relationship, remember? I've had to cook for you enough that I remember all your likes and dislikes," Harry answers, probably seeing the question on Louis' face.

Louis doesn't quite know what to say in response, so he just nods and lets the conversation drop. While Lou is working on Harry, Louis decides to go ahead and set up his camera and his lights. The background is just a standard green screen so that they can digitally edit in the background, but there's a few props and pieces of furniture scattered about. It's only then that Louis even thinks to ask about what magazine they're shooting for.

"It's for Glamour. It was in the memo, Louis. Did you not even read it?" Lou answers, the silent 'again' obvious in her amused tone.

Louis shrugs. Photography is his passion. He doesn't care who sees the photos he takes or who publishes them, but even he can see how much of an honor it is for Glamour to want him to take photos for their cover. That probably means that Harry has an exposé in the magazine. Louis wonders what it's for.

Louis absentmindedly reads the note for today's shoot that's taped to the computer screen and sees that it is indeed for Glamour magazine, and that there's going to be two separate outfits. They want sexy, but sweet. Harry Styles, in a nutshell.

When Lou finally declares Harry ready, she packs up her stuff and tells Harry and Louis goodbye. Louis waves distractedly, finishing reading an email from the last magazine he did a cover shoot for. Apparently, they really like his work and would like to use him again in the future.

Louis is just about to send them a reply when Harry clears his throat. His eyes flit up for a moment, checking that he's okay, and then go back to the computer screen. Suddenly, the information registers and Louis' eyes flash back up to Harry, his lips parting in surprise.

Louis almost doesn't recognize the boy. The lines of his face have been softened somehow, his clear green eyes looking larger than normal. Louis can see that Lou's applied mascara to Harry's lashes to darken and define them, and his hair is styled into loose, artful waves. Harry's lips are a pale pink, coated in a thin layer of gloss. Overall, his makeup is pretty standard, if a bit more feminine than usual. What is not standard, however, is what Harry is wearing.

Usually, when Harry has a photo shoot, he stays with men's clothing, usually in dark colors, and hardly revealing at all. The only thing that is usual about his outfit today is the color scheme.

Harry's shirt is black and SHEER. Louis can see each and every one of Harry's tattoos covering his torso, and if Louis' being honest, the younger man might as well not even wear one, for how much it covers. Harry's jeans, also black, are quite a bit tighter than usual, enough for Louis to consider that maybe they're women's jeans. They cling to Harry's legs and make them look miles long, only emphasized by the heeled PINK boots Harry's wearing on his feet, the jeans tucked in.

Fuck. If this is the first outfit, how will Louis survive the second one? The man may just faint.

"H-Haz," Louis stutters, his voice gruff. He quickly clears his throat and continues. "What exactly is this shoot for?"

Suddenly, Harry looks nervous.

"I, um... It's about my gender. I'm ready to come out about my status," Harry answers, looking away from Louis as his cheeks flush.

"Oh."

Louis feels the air rush out of him. Louis didn't miss Harry's wording. He obviously presented quite some time ago, and for whatever reason, decided to hide it. Louis tries not to feel hurt or betrayed by that.

"I promise I'll explain later. Can we please finish this shoot up first?" Harry asks.

Louis nods, swallowing dryly. He needs to get a hold of himself. He has a job to do.

The next thirty minutes are difficult, to say the least. It gets even worse after Harry's wardrobe change. If Louis didn't already suspect that Harry is an Omega, the next outfit pretty much shot down any and all doubts. A pale pink, oversized jumper that continually slips off Harry's shoulders, paired with black short shorts and white thigh high socks make Harry look unmistakably feminine, like most male Omegas, and adorably soft and fuckable.

It's about ten minutes after the wardrobe change that a peculiar scent permeates the room, one Louis can't quite place, and about five minutes after that, Harry's cheeks gain a deep, rosy flush. As soon as Louis notices, he speaks up.

"Alright there, Haz?" Louis asks, placing his camera back on its tripod.

"Wha-? Oh, yeah. 'M fine, Lou. 'S just hot," Harry replies, tugging at the neck of his jumper.

"You're hot? But it's only like 10° out. How could you be-" Louis suddenly stops short.

"Lou?" Harry asks, panting lightly.

"Hazza, when did you last take a suppressant?" Louis asks slowly.

"Suppressant? I take them every day. I always- Oh, no..." Harry's eyes go wide. "I-I've been so busy this week with all the dinners and the interviews and the runway show coming up that I must have forgotten. I-I think I'm going into heat."

"Shit... Okay, I need to get you home. I'm sure Lou won't mind you taking those clothes home for today. Do you want me to stay with you during your heat? I can just make sure you eat and drink, use the bathroom, and sleep properly. Is that something you want?" Louis calls over his shoulder, grabbing his and Harry's bags.

"Lou?" Harry asks quietly.

Louis stops and looks over at Harry, who's staring fixedly at the ground and holding one of his biceps, which only pulls the jumper down to reveal more pale skin and makes Louis' mouth go dry.

"Will you- Will you help me through my heat?" Harry stutters.

Louis freezes. Despite the words being what Louis was already offering to do, they have a distinctly different meaning with the way Harry says them. After a moment, he takes a deep, shaky breath through his mouth.

"Harry, I don't think you want that. It's your heat talking. You just want an Alpha you're comfortable around to take care of you. I can't let you do that. I won't take advantage of you like that."

Harry's head jerks up, his eyes seeming impossibly larger.

"No, I want this. I want you. Please. I love you, Lou. I've always loved you."

And just like that, all of Louis' defenses and excuses crumble. An odd noise echoes in the room, somewhere between a growl and a whimper, and it takes Louis a moment to realize that it came from himself.

"Shit, Harry, are you sure?" Louis asks desperately, needing to make sure this is what Harry wants.

"I'm sure, Lou. Please. Take me home. Take care of me. Please."

After a moment of hesitation, Louis nods. After that, Louis rushes around the studio, helping Harry gather their various belongings and making a mental note to call Lou and maybe Zayn later about his upcoming, extended absence.

After Louis' made sure everything of importance has been either grabbed, put away, or turned off, Louis helps Harry slip on the pink boots and guides him out to the Alpha's car, since Harry gets dropped off by Niall, his manager, whenever he has a shoot with Louis. Once Harry is buckled in, with a towel(which Louis finds in his backseat, forgotten there after the last time he went to the gym) under his bum just in case he starts leaking all over the seat, Louis sprints around to the other side of the car and jumps in, putting the key in the ignition and starting up the car. Just as he's about the put the car in reverse and back out of his parking spot, Harry speaks up.

"Seatbelt, Lou," Harry says, like he always does whenever it slips Louis' mind.

Louis feels a strange feeling flow through him then. This is Harry. This is dorky, clumsy, hipster Harry. Harry, whom Louis has known since the boy was sixteen. It's the same person who constantly asks for cuddles 'because he's lonely' and the same person who scrunches up his nose like a rabbit when he laughs. The same boy who coerces him into watching shitty rom-coms and the same boy who is constantly trying to improve Louis' diet by sneaking fruits and vegetables into the meals the younger man cooks for him. Louis has no reason to be nervous about this. He knows Harry.

"Thanks, H. Always looking out for me, ya are. Such a good lad," Louis says absently as he buckles his seatbelt.

Louis notices how Harry starts squirming, his face flushing a bit more than it already was. Praise kink, maybe? Louis files the thought away for later as he backs out of his parking spot. He has more important things to think about right now.

"Hazza, I need to ask you a few questions before you're too far gone, okay? I don't want to do anything you aren't comfortable with," Louis murmurs, glancing at Harry from the corner of his eye as he hits a red light.

Harry straightens and licks his lips.

"Okay, Lou. What is it?" Harry asks nervously.

"First, I need to know if you want me to bond you. Is that something you want at all, or do you want to wait?" For Louis, bonding isn't even a question. He's loved this beautiful boy for years, and no one has ever compared to him, but if Harry doesn't want to bond for whatever reason, or wants to wait(which would actually probably be the normal thing to do, in this situation, but Louis has this feeling that they're soul mates or something sappy like that), Louis will respect his wishes.

Harry's brow furrows for a few seconds, like he's trying to process the question, before his eyes seem to sparkle.

"Yes, I've wanted nothing less for years now. Will you bond me our first time? Please?"

Louis feels his lips tilt up into a smile. Harry's voice is filled with wonder and excitement. Louis can't chance a look over at the younger man, however, since he knows that if he does look, he'd crash the car. The Omega is just too attractive for his own good.

"I can do that, baby. Next question: condom, or no condom? You know there's a good chance you could become pregnant during your heat if I don't use a condom. Is that something you want, or do you want to wait until after your modeling career is done?"

Harry pauses.

"A baby?" Harry mutters before speaking up. "Lou, how often do we talk about kids?"

"Approximately three times a day," Louis quips, feeling a smile trying to crawl across his face. He knows where this is going.

"And how often have I said that I wanted my own?"

"Approximately three times a day," Louis repeats, darting a quick glance at Harry when he stops at a stop sign. The younger man looks amused.

"You know how I feel about you, right?"

"Okay, I get it. I asked a stupid question. We can try for a baby. One last question, okay?" Louis asks, feeling his lips quirk into a grin.

"Okay," Harry replies, shifting a bit in his seat, like he's trying to find a more comfortable position. Louis figures his heat is starting to set in a bit more.

"Do you want people to know about us? I mean, you must have been hiding your status for a reason, right? If you don't want anyone to know, I'm fine with that," Louis tells him. He needs to know if he can leave as many visible marks as he wants on Harry before going into this.

Harry furrows his brows.

"I only hid my status because I was just starting my modeling career, and I was really uncomfortable with how Omegas were treated then. Things have gotten better now, though, so I figured it was time. Regardless, I want people to know about us. I want everyone to know about us. I want everyone to see how wonderful my Alpha is, and how well he takes care of me."

Louis laughs, feeling a weight fall off his shoulders that he wasn't even aware was there.

"Okay, baby. You did so well, answering all of my questions. Let me get you home and take care of you, okay?"

It only takes a minute or two more for Louis to pull up to Harry's house, which the Alpha is grateful for. The scent of Omega in heat was getting overwhelming, and Louis didn't want to risk rolling down a window in case another Alpha caught a whiff and tried to take what isn't theirs.

Louis helps Harry out of the car and to the door, the Omega so far gone that he's shaking. Louis locks his car as an afterthought as he walks Harry to his door, fumbling in the younger man's bag for his key before getting frustrated. Louis then remembers that he has a copy of his own, so he finds the key on his key ring, which is still in his hand, and unlocks the door.

Harry stumbles into the house as Louis closes and locks the door behind him, making sure to lock the deadbolt as well. When Louis turns around and sees Harry, leaned up against the wall and biting his lower lip, his cheeks flushed a deep pink color and sweat starting to glisten around his hairline, Louis loses it.

In the blink of an eye, it seems, Louis is leaning into Harry's space, blocking the Omega in with his arms set on either side of his body. Harry whines and rolls his head to the side, presenting his neck, and Louis really can't deny the invitation. The Alpha presses his nose to the hot skin of Harry's neck and breathes in his scent, a cloying mix of flowers and spices. On a whim, Louis sneaks his tongue out to taste the skin right over Harry's pulse and groans at the taste of Omega in heat, of Harry.

When Harry makes a high keening sound, Louis regains his senses a bit and pulls back, despite Harry's desperate whine of protest.

"Come on, Haz. Let's get you into the bedroom so I can take care of you. I'd rather the first time I fuck you not be in the hallway, but we can always come back to it later." When Harry chokes out a moan, Louis feels his smile turn sharp. "Yeah? You like that, babe? You want me to fuck you on every available surface, make everything smell like us? I'll make sure that you can't go anywhere in this house without remembering me, without remembering how well fucked you were."

Harry moans and presents his neck again, but Louis shakes his head and pulls away from Harry, taking the Omega's hand to lead him down the hall to his room. Harry comes along easily, though he stumbles a few times over his feet. When they finally reach Harry's bedroom, Harry is panting and his eyes have gone glassy. Louis knows that his heat is now firmly set in, though it will get progressively worse until he gets a knot.

Louis leads Harry to the bed and has him lay back against his pillows, shaking his head to stop Harry from removing his clothes. The younger man makes a confused sound in return, but obeys.

"I need to go and get us both some water and crackers, okay? Can you stay here and wait for me?" Louis asks, sitting beside Harry on the bed, but not touching him, no matter how much his fingers itch to. It's hard going against his instincts like this, but he knows that both of them need to be properly hydrated for this, and the crackers will at least make sure they don't starve.

Harry nods and drops his hands to his lap obediently, though he does look mildly put out.

"There's a good boy. I'll be right back, okay, love?" Louis says fondly.

Harry's eyes seem to sparkle at the praise, confirming Louis' previous thoughts.

Louis moves quickly out of the room, grabbing four water bottles and an entire box of crackers before making his way back to Harry's bedroom, stumbling a bit as he tries to remove his clothing without dropping his supplies as he hurries back to his Omega. When Louis enters the room(remarkably, without dropping anything or falling on his face in his haste tostrip down to his pants), Harry's face lights up, making grabby hands at him, and Louis laughs, pushing back the arousal coiling in his stomach while he makes Harry drink an entire bottle and munch on a couple of crackers. Once they've both had their fill, Louis puts the trash and the leftovers on the empty bedside table and turns to Harry.

"Now, let's take care of this heat, yeah?"

Harry nods excitedly, kicking off his pink boots, the ones Louis slipped him into before they left the studio, and struggles with pulling the jumper over his head.

Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"Why don't you let me undress you, baby? I wanna see every inch of that beautiful body of yours."

Harry moans and nods, letting his arms flop uselessly out to each side. Louis crawls over to Harry and slips between his spread thighs, rubbing his hands up and down the silky thigh highs Harry's wearing.

"I quite like this outfit on you. You have no idea how hard it was to keep my composure and continue taking pictures. If I had my way, no one would ever see you in clothes like this. Seeing you so soft and pretty makes me want to wreck you, leave marks all over you, ones that you can't cover up, so everyone can see how well-fucked you are. What do you think, baby? Would you like that?" Louis murmurs, watching as Harry's eyes dilate.

Harry whines and bucks up, rubbing his erection up against Louis'. Louis chokes on a moan before he moves his hips back.

"Be patient, babe. Let me take my time this first time, yeah? I'll give you what you need, but only after I've gotten my fill of looking at you."

Harry whines, and Louis feels his inner Alpha return the sentiment. It's taking every bit of self-control Louis' got to resist just fucking into Harry and bringing them off. Louis blames Harry and his stupid romance movies for the fact that he has a romantic side that wants their first time to be special and not just mindless rutting, a side that's just marginally stronger than his instincts.

Louis stares down at Harry and the visage he makes, marveling at the fact that this beautiful Omega wants him, loves him. Harry's cheeks have flushed even deeper, his long hair is fanned out around his head on the pillow, and Louis can see the quick up and down movement of his chest from the harsh pants escaping his red lips, swollen from his own teeth worrying the fragile skin. Louis has never seen Harry look more beautiful than he looks now.

"Lou, please!" Harry whimpers.

Louis snaps out of his daze and licks his dry lips.

"I'm going to take such good care of you, babe. I'm going to fill you up with my cock and my baby. You're going to look so pretty with my baby inside of you, Hazza."

"Yes, please! Lou, hurry!" Harry pants.

"Patience, love. We have all the time in the world," Louis teases.

Louis slips his hands under Harry's pink jumper, feeling the hot skin underneath, and the muscles of Harry's stomach jump in response. Louis drags his hands up Harry's stomach, up to his chest, the jumper riding up around his wrists. When his palms rub over Harry's hard nipples, Harry whimpers and arches his back, making Louis breath catch in his throat.

"You're so beautiful, Hazza. You have no idea how long I've wanted you under me like this. 'S all I could think about sometimes. You're so responsive, too. It's like you've never been touched before," Louis murmurs, his voice rough with desire.

"Never, Lou. I only wanted you. Please, touch me more!" Harry begs, his normally deep voice going a bit shrill.

Louis feels his heart skip a beat before it starts to race faster. He groans and leans over Harry's body, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss, their first. Harry seems to melt under him at the touch, his lips parting to allow Louis' tongue inside to explore.

Harry bucks up again, mewling in pleasure when his cock grinds up against Louis just right. Louis breaks the kiss, much to Harry's displeasure, if his whine is anything to go by.

"'M gonna undress you now, baby. Lean up for me," Louis husks.

Harry obediently lifts his torso up off the bed, raising his arms to allow Louis to slip the jumper off of him. Once the article of clothing is off, Louis flings it off to the side and slips his fingers under the waistband of Harry's short shorts. Harry flops back down onto the bed and raises his hips for Louis to unbutton and slide the shorts down Harry's stocking clad legs. Louis feels his breath catch when he sees what Harry has on underneath.

"What's this, Hazza? Got some pretty panties on for me? Were you expecting this? Wanted to get fucked so bad that you put these on?" Louis murmurs as he runs his fingers over the pale pink lace around his hips.

"Please, Lou!" Harry whines, rubbing his bum against the bed.

"Ah, ah. Answer me, Harry," Louis says, leaning down to lick at the edge of the lace.

"I- ah! I l-like wearing th-these from t-time to ti-time. Lou, please!"

Louis hums as his presses kisses from one hip to the other, following the line of the lace. When Harry's hips jerk, Louis spends extra long there, sucking a love bite into the pale golden skin. When he's done, Louis pulls back to look at his handy work.

Harry has a ring of red spots spread out across his hips and stomach, some a darker red than others. A glance up at Harry's face makes Louis breath catch.

Harry's lips are parted for his labored pants, his cheeks stained a matching red to the darkest of Louis' love bites, and his hair is drenched in sweat. Harry's eyes are clenched shut, but when he realizes Louis has stopped, his eyes flutter open and look down at Louis, and the Alpha sees that his eyes are glassy with unshed tears of pleasure. Louis thinks he's beautiful.

"I'm done now, okay, baby? Let's get these off of you now," Louis says, his voice deep with desire.

Harry nods frantically, pushing his hips up to allow Louis to slip the panties down his legs. Once they're off, Louis notices how wet they are.

"Oh, baby, you've done so well for me. Your panties are soaked through, but you still let me have my fun. You're so good for me, Hazza," Louis coos as he tosses the panties off the bed. "I'm going to give you a treat for being so good for me, okay?"

Harry nods, his lips parting into a small smile, making him look just like he did at sixteen, so full of innocence and wonder at the world. Louis ignores how his cock throbs at the thought, focusing on the beautiful Omega underneath him.

Louis coaxes Harry's legs open and parts Harry's cheeks to get a good look at him. Louis licks his lips when he sees that Harry's already dripping with slick and bends down to get a taste.

At the first flick of his tongue, Harry makes this high-pitched keening sound, encouraging Louis to flatten his tongue and drag it over Harry's hole. Harry bucks his hips, almost breaking Louis' nose in the process, so the Alpha pulls back, despite Harry's desperate whines.

"Hazza, you can't be doing that. If you want me to eat you out, you're going to have to be still for me. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Harry nods, but the hesitates.

"C'n I have some help?" Harry asks, his voice deeper and more raspy than Louis' ever heard it before.

"Of course, baby. Here, can you hold your legs up to your chest for me?"

Harry lifts his legs and holds them under each knee, pulling them up to lie against his chest in a show of flexibility Louis didn't know he had. The thought makes Louis neglected cock ache in his pants.

"So flexible for me, baby," Louis praises, and Harry positively glows.

Louis takes his arm and lies it across both of Harry's thighs(which still have the stockings on the, though they're beginning to roll down Harry's thighs a bit), and presses them down even further, just to be sure Harry doesn't have any room to move. Once he's satisfied, Louis leans back down and traces Harry's quivering hole with his tongue.

This time, when Harry tries to buck down, Louis sees that he hardly even moves, making the Omega whine. After a moment, Harry relaxes and just lets Louis do as he pleases, so as a reward, Louis spears his tongue and pushes past the loosened ring of muscle, tasting the slick there. At that, Harry makes this high pitched yowl that causes Louis to look up to make sure he isn't hurting the younger man. Once assured that Harry is fine, Louis continues, licking up the slick that continues dripping out of Harry.

By the time Louis' had his fill, Harry's already cum twice on his tongue, and his hole and surrounding skin is red from friction and his stubble. When Louis looks up at Harry, he sees that the long haired young man has tears slipping down his florid cheeks, his mouth gaping open as he pants, trying to catch his breath.

"You did so well for me, baby," Louis coos, running his hand through Harry's tangled, sweaty hair.

Harry's lips turn up as he smiles at Louis, his mouth still wide open, reminding Louis of just how adorable his Omega can be sometimes.

"Okay, love. You want my knot now?" Louis asks, feeling his cock throb angrily at him.

Harry nods quickly, eagerly, and Louis laughs.

"I have to make sure you're properly stretched out for me first, H. I don't want to hurt you," Louis murmurs quietly, absent-mindedly wiping his chin and mouth area of slick and saliva.

Harry whines, but lets go of his legs that he was still gripping tightly, letting them flop bonelessly onto the bed. Louis brings his hand down to Harry's hole, prodding the loosened, slick entrance with two fingers before slipping them inside. They glide smoothly from how wet the Omega is, his walls clenching weakly on the intrusion. Louis pushes a third finger inside, then a fourth, the ring of muscle stretching easily to accommodate the Alpha's fingers.

Louis scissors his fingers and thrusts them in and out of Harry for a few minutes, just to be sure, and Harry keeps up a near-constant whine. While he prepares Harry, Louis slides the stockings down Harry's legs, one at a time, since he doesn't want to ruin them any more than they are. He rather likes them and would like to see Harry wear them again.

Finally, Louis drags his fingers out, causing Harry to whimper and thrust back weakly, trying to keep the appendages inside of him. Louis laughs and shakes his head.

"I'm gonna give you my knot now, okay, love? How does that sound?" Louis asks, pulling his briefs down under his balls and coating his cock with the slick covering his hand before wiping the excess off onto the comforter.

"Please!" Harry croaks out, his voice ruined.

Louis licks his lips as he lines up his cock with Harry's hole, pressing lightly against it for a moment to get his bearings before pushing inside slowly. Harry's body stretches to accommodate him, his walls clenching and unclenching around him, and it's indescribable, really. A long, low groan escapes Louis' lips as he bottoms out, his knot pressed up against Harry's hole snugly. Harry almost writhes underneath him, before he suddenly stiffens and cries out, his walls clenching tight and rhythmically around Louis as he cums. Louis bites his lip to keep from cumming himself and jerks Harry through it, the younger man shaking afterwards.

Despite his body's urges, Louis waits until Harry's recovered and grinding back on his cock before he moves, slowly pulling back and pushing back in. This is the pace the Alpha keeps until Harry gets hard again, and then Louis quickens his pace until the room is echoing with the sounds of skin slapping against skin. With every thrust, Louis' knot tries to push into Harry, which gets more difficult as time passes. As Louis' orgasm gets closer, his knot grows in size, and it's coming closer with each push into the slick heat.

Harry keeps making these little 'ah, ah, ah' noises with every thrust that set Louis' blood on fire, his eyes clenched closed in pleasure as his back arches whenever Louis hits his prostate. Just looking at and listening to the beautiful Omega under him makes Louis' orgasm feel way too close for his tastes, so Louis leans down and pulls Harry into a sloppy, heated kiss. Harry makes an effort to kiss back, but ultimately just lets Louis' tongue explore his mouth until the Alpha pulls away to let them both breathe.

"'M gonna fill you up real good, babe. Gonna get you full of my cum and my knot and my baby. You'll look so beautiful with my baby inside of you. Know how much you love kids. We're gonna have tons of 'em. I'll give you as many as you want, and we'll never have the house empty of the little tyrants. I can't wait until you start to show. Gets me hot just thinking about it, babe," Louis husks, his words occasionally breaking in the middle when Harry clenches around him.

"Please," Harry whimpers, presenting his neck.

Louis growls low in his throat as he pushes his knot into Harry and bites down hard on the juncture between the Omega's neck and shoulder as he starts to cum. Harry cries out and clenches tight around Louis' knot as he cums as well, likely from both the bonding bite and Louis' rapidly expanding knot filling him with cum. After Harry's come down, Louis unclamps his teeth from Harry's neck and pulls back a bit, groaning when his knot gets caught on Harry's hole and a shiver wracks down his spine.

Louis props himself up on his forearms and looks down at Harry, watching as his breathing evens out and the haze of need clears from his eyes. It won't last for long, Louis knows, probably only for an hour, half of which will be spent waiting for Louis' knot to go down. Louis leans all of his weight on one arm as he lifts his hand to push a sweaty lock of hair from Harry's face.

"Hey," Louis whispers.

"Hey, yourself," Harry whispers back, his lips parting with a small, shy smile.

"You good?" Louis asks, feeling not as freaked out as he thought he would. It probably has something to do with how he can feel the happy, content feelings coming from a place labeled 'Harry' in his mind.

"Yeah. That was- That was amazing, Lou," Harry says, his voice filled with awe and nervousness, as if he's not sure Louis feels the same.

"It was," Louis agrees easily. "You hungry? Thirsty?"

"I could do with some water," Harry replies casually.

Louis reaches his arm towards one of the unopened water bottles and hands it to Harry, who opens it and drinks down half its contents greedily before offering it to Louis. The Alpha finishes it off and Harry takes it back, screwing the cap on and returning it to the bedside table.

After a few moments of silence, Louis asks, "Do you regret it?"

"What? No! Of course not! Unless... Unless you do?" Harry trails off uncertainly.

"Why would I regret something like this? Do you know how long I've loved you?" Louis says incredulously.

Harry hesitantly shakes his head.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Louis asks. When Harry nods, he continues. "I remember thinking, 'This boy is special.' I had a feeling that if I didn't talk to you, I would regret it for the rest of my life, as corny as that sounds."

Harry giggles and shakes his head.

"I knew you were a romantic!" Harry exclaims.

Louis shakes his head with a laugh and rolls him and Harry over so Harry is resting on top of him. Harry whimpers when the unexpected move makes Louis' knot pull hard at Harry's hole before the Omega gets his bearings and curls himself up on Louis' chest, trying to make himself smaller, his legs straddling Louis' hips. After Harry's comfortable, Louis continues.

"After I found out that I was going to be your personal photographer, I was over the moon, because you were so sweet and kind, and I wanted to get to know you better. I made a decision that day to do my best to make you happy, no matter what, and for the most part, I think I succeeded," Louis says, feeling a bit wistful.

After a few moments of silence, Harry nudges Louis' hand, which had been stroking through his hair while he spoke and had stopped when he finished speaking. Louis blinks and continues running his fingers through Harry's hair, feeling his lips stretch into a smile when Harry almost purrs in delight. Louis takes a minute to gather his thoughts before he goes on.

"At first, I just wanted to protect you because you were so young and naïve and sweet and innocent, but then I slowly fell in love with you," Louis says, trying to sound unaffected at saying the new words now that he's explaining himself, but he knows he's failed when Harry giggles at him. Louis' cheeks burn as he hurries to move on.

"I only realized it the night of your eighteenth birthday when we went barhopping and so many people came up to you and hit on you. I was jealous, and maybe that and the alcohol influenced my judgment and made everyone seem like they were trying to trick you and get you into their bed. If you remember, I was sort of in a bad mood that night because I didn't know what was wrong with me."

Louis laughs, shaking his head.

"I was so dumb back then. I had no claim on you. You weren't mine. You had the right to choose anyone you wanted, and I had no right to change that. It was after I got you into bed and I was trying to sleep on the couch that I realized why."

Louis pauses, feeling his face soften as he looks down at Harry, remembering that night, and the years of confusion, self-hatred, self-disgust, and fear that followed after. Harry doesn't need to hear about that, though. He's much too kind a person to tell such awful things.

"I'll admit, I was pretty freaked out. You were only eighteen and I was twenty-four. That gap seemed huge at the time. That was part of the reason I never acted on my feelings."

Louis hesitates before he continues. This next part may be a bit difficult to tell Harry.

"I tried to move on and found Eleanor."

When Harry almost flinches at the name, Louis feels his heart give a painful thump.

"I know you didn't particularly like her, and I want you to know that I never loved her as more than a friend. We never even went past kissing, if you'll believe me."

Seeing Harry's incredulous look, Louis laughs and explains.

"She knew I wasn't really into it and confronted me a few months into our relationship. When I told her the truth, she just rolled her eyes!" Louis exclaims, mostly just to make Harry laugh and get rid of the slightly pained look on Harry's face. Louis feels something in his chest loosen, the anxiety he felt over Harry being upset fading away.

"She said it was obvious I had feelings for you and that six years wasn't that bad. After that, she agreed to sort of play my girlfriend, since I wasn't ready to tell you how I felt. I know, it was a cowardly thing to do, and maybe it doesn't make much sense, but since I'm your photographer, I sometimes get unwanted paparazzi following me, too, and I didn't want to start any rumors about you hanging out with an unbonded, single Alpha."

Louis feels anxiety and guilt start to seep out of the area labelled 'Harry' in his head after he says that. Louis shakes his head and scratches lightly at Harry's scalp to calm him down. It works, for the most part, so Louis goes on.

"I felt bad about it, since she wasn't allowed to date, but she assured me that she would tell me if someone came along. And, sure enough, a few months ago, she had found someone. I let her go, and we still talk sometimes, but she was always there for me when I needed to talk to someone who wasn't Zayn."

Louis pauses, feeling his knot starting to go down. He waits in silence, and in a minute or two, pulls out. Harry whines and then blushes when Louis' cum starts to dribble out of him and onto the Alpha's stomach, so Louis kisses him chastely and moves to lay beside him, opening his arm for Harry to cuddle into his side. Once they're comfortable, Louis begins talking again.

"Anyways, the age difference wasn't the only reason I couldn't tell you how I felt. I got over that for the most part rather quickly."

"What else could have been an issue? Surely it wasn't that I didn't like you...?" Harry asks curiously.

Louis winces. Yes, he did have his doubts, but that wasn't the entire reason. Harry seems to understand, since he stays quiet and lets Louis talk at his own pace. It's probably his recent orgasm that has him so pliant and willing to listen without constant questions. Louis will have to remember that for later.

"You remember how I said I made a decision to do my best to make you happy?"

Harry nods, looking thoroughly confused.

"Well, I didn't know what you were. I didn't know if you were an Alpha, an Omega, or a Beta. You know the issues people have with relationships that aren't Alpha-Omega or Beta-Beta. Since I didn't know if you were an Omega, I didn't want to risk it."

When Harry opens his mouth, looking indignant and slightly hurt, Louis hurries to elaborate.

"I wouldn't have cared if you were an Alpha or a Beta, but others would have. I wanted to protect you from their hate if you weren't an Omega, because even if you were, male-male relationships are still becoming accepted, much less male Omegas. I knew the chances of you being a male Omega were slim, so I sort of tried not to think about it."

Louis winces as he remembers being almost sure that Harry was an Alpha, even earlier today. If only he knew just how wrong he was.

"Regardless, I still held out hope that maybe you would be an Omega, though again, I wouldn't have cared if you weren't," Louis adds, just to be safe. "You being an Omega just makes all of this easier, you know? I'd do anything for you, even go against the world if that's what you wanted. So, long story short, I love you, and there's nothing that will ever change that, H."

Harry's quiet for a while, so long that Louis is kind of afraid to look at him, but when he finally musters the courage, he is alarmed to see that the Omega has tears in his eyes.

"Hazza? What's wrong? Did I say something that hurt you? Was I too rough earlier? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Louis asks, panicked. So panicked, in fact, that he doesn't even register the happiness and relief that he can feel from Harry through their bond.

Harry shakes his head and rubs at his eyes.

"No, Lou. You just made me happy, is all. I wish I'd come out about my status earlier. You wouldn't have had to go through all of that if I had," Harry whispers.

Louis feels his face soften.

"No, it's fine. Did you miss that entire speech I just gave? I'd do anything for you, even let you go, if that's what made you happy," Louis says, wrapping his arms around Harry.

"I love you," Harry murmurs into Louis' neck.

"I love you, too, H," Louis returns.

~

By the time Harry's heat is over, Louis must have fucked the Omega in every room of his house. The bedroom, the office, the bathroom, the dining room, the kitchen, the entry way, the living room, and, perhaps most memorably, the hallway. Louis won't be able to look Anne in the eye for a while, that's for sure.

Between their romps, they talked. Pretty early on into the heat, they agreed on moving in together, and discussed what to say to magazines if they asked. In the end, they decided to just be open about their relationship, but not talk about it unless explicitly asked. Louis and Harry talk about marriage and children and decide that if Harry ends up pregnant, they'll get married, because Harry worries about the child being born out of wedlock, whatever that means. Louis' willing to go along with it since he doesn't really care if they're married or not. It wouldn't change their relationship at all. It's just a piece of paper.

Between their second romp and their third, Louis managed to squeeze in a couple phone calls to Lou and Zayn, though the phone call with Zayn was cut short by Louis threatening to shave Zayn's head if he didn't stop with the 'I told you so's and the 'you should have just listened to me's and ended with Zayn giving his heartfelt congratulations and request to be the godfather. Louis nearly threw his phone at the wall and ended the call without responding, making Harry laugh.

Lou's phone call was much more sedate, with her telling Louis to take all the time he needs off and that she's glad Louis finally grew a pair. This time, Louis really did throw his phone, but it landed on a pillow and he could still hear her laughing as Harry picked up the phone and had a conversation with Lou about seeing if she could reschedule his meetings and things as well.

Overall, everything went well, and Louis couldn't be happier. He's living with his beautiful Omega boyfriend, the press has been pretty positive, and he's planning a wedding. Who knew choosing photography over football could end with him meeting the love of his life?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, I wanted to wait until the end to say this. I actually had a really rough time with this. I lost my inspiration for a month or two, but I was constantly stressing over this fic. As the deadline got closer, I was in a pretty dark place. After I finished it, I was in an even darker place, because I hated how awful I think this fic is. I couldn't just back out, though. I really admire my prompter, and I just wanted to write a fic they would enjoy. I feel I failed spectacularly. Thinking about this fic just makes me want to cry, because it's not up to my usual standard, and I hate that. It's rushed and the scenes don't flow as well as I'd hoped they would. To be completely honest, I considered just giving up on writing because of this trainwreck of a fic, but I've calmed down a bit by this point.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, even a little bit, LouisTomlinson. I will write you another fic, if you so wish, after the authors are revealed. I will put my Twitter and Tumblr names in this note afterwards, so please feel free to contact me. I want to redeem myself.
> 
> Twitter username: (NEW!) @justashadow722  
> Tumblr username: @justanothershadow722  
> (Still haven't learned how to use hyperlinks, or whatever. Can anyone help me with that?)


End file.
